dansploitfandomcom-20200214-history
Hack
local luckyblock = Instance.new("ScreenGui") # local box = Instance.new("Frame") # local cre = Instance.new("TextLabel") # local note = Instance.new("TextLabel") # local close = Instance.new("TextButton") # local rainbow = Instance.new("TextButton") # local diamond = Instance.new("TextButton") # local speed = Instance.new("TextButton") # local superlucky = Instance.new("TextButton") # local normal = Instance.new("TextButton") # local jump = Instance.new("TextButton") # local open = Instance.new("TextButton") # --Properties: # luckyblock.Name = "luckyblock" # luckyblock.Parent = game.Players.LocalPlayer.PlayerGui # # box.Name = "box" # box.Parent = luckyblock # box.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 0) # box.BackgroundTransparency = 0.5 # box.BorderColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 0) # box.Position = UDim2.new(0.223650396, 0, 0.307692289, 0) # box.Size = UDim2.new(0, 320, 0, 265) # box.Active = true # box.Draggable = true # # cre.Name = "cre" # cre.Parent = box # cre.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # cre.BackgroundTransparency = 0.5 # cre.Size = UDim2.new(0, 320, 0, 23) # cre.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # cre.Text = "made by Le Phan Nhat Huy" # cre.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # cre.TextSize = 14 # # note.Name = "note" # note.Parent = box # note.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # note.BackgroundTransparency = 0.5 # note.Position = UDim2.new(0, 0, 0.905660391, 0) # note.Size = UDim2.new(0, 320, 0, 25) # note.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # note.Text = "Pls add the credit if you use my script " # note.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # note.TextSize = 14 # # close.Name = "close" # close.Parent = box # close.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 0) # close.BackgroundTransparency = 0.5 # close.Position = UDim2.new(0.931249976, 0, 0, 0) # close.Size = UDim2.new(0, 22, 0, 23) # close.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # close.Text = "X" # close.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # close.TextSize = 14 # # rainbow.Name = "rainbow" # rainbow.Parent = box # rainbow.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 1) # rainbow.Position = UDim2.new(0, 0, 0.0867924541, 0) # rainbow.Size = UDim2.new(0, 142, 0, 50) # rainbow.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # rainbow.Text = "rainbow" # rainbow.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # rainbow.TextSize = 14 # # diamond.Name = "diamond" # diamond.Parent = box # diamond.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 1) # diamond.Position = UDim2.new(0, 0, 0.403773606, 0) # diamond.Size = UDim2.new(0, 142, 0, 50) # diamond.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # diamond.Text = "diamond" # diamond.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # diamond.TextSize = 14 # # speed.Name = "speed" # speed.Parent = box # speed.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 1) # speed.Position = UDim2.new(0, 0, 0.716981173, 0) # speed.Size = UDim2.new(0, 142, 0, 50) # speed.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # speed.Text = "speed hack" # speed.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # speed.TextSize = 14 # # superlucky.Name = "superlucky" # superlucky.Parent = box # superlucky.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 1) # superlucky.Position = UDim2.new(0.556249976, 0, 0.086792469, 0) # superlucky.Size = UDim2.new(0, 142, 0, 50) # superlucky.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # superlucky.Text = "superlucky" # superlucky.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # superlucky.TextSize = 14 # # normal.Name = "normal" # normal.Parent = box # normal.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 1) # normal.Position = UDim2.new(0.556249976, 0, 0.403773606, 0) # normal.Size = UDim2.new(0, 142, 0, 50) # normal.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # normal.Text = "normal" # normal.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # normal.TextSize = 14 # # jump.Name = "jump" # jump.Parent = box # jump.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0.333333, 1, 1) # jump.Position = UDim2.new(0.556249976, 0, 0.716981173, 0) # jump.Size = UDim2.new(0, 142, 0, 50) # jump.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # jump.Text = "jump power hack" # jump.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # jump.TextSize = 14 # # open.Name = "open" # open.Parent = luckyblock # open.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(0.666667, 1, 0) # open.Position = UDim2.new(0, 0, 0.773175538, 0) # open.Size = UDim2.new(0, 87, 0, 29) # open.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # open.Text = "OPEN" # open.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # open.TextSize = 14 # -- Scripts: # # rainbow.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # game.ReplicatedStorage.SpawnRainbowBlock:FireServer() # end) # # diamond.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # game.ReplicatedStorage.SpawnDiamondBlock:FireServer() # end) # # superlucky.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # game.ReplicatedStorage.SpawnLuckyBlock:FireServer() # end) # # normal.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # game.ReplicatedStorage.SpawnLuckyBlock:FireServer() # end) # # close.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # box.Visible = false # end) # # open.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # box.Visible = true # end) # # speed.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # game.Workspace.hiksdude.Humanoid.WalkSpeed = 100 -- ur name # end) # # jump.MouseButton1Down:connect(function() # game.Workspace.game.hiksdude.Humanoid.JumpPower = 40 -- u can custuom this stupid number XD # end) # # -- this script has been made by a vietnam people # -- anyway i want fuck ur mum XD # -- Ye Boi